


Wash Me Clean

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link share an intimate moment after Rhett's morning workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Me Clean

_Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin’ away_  
_Beating like a drum and it’s coming your way_  
_Can’t you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?_  
_You got that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
_ _Yeah, that’s the super bass_

Rhett nodded his head to the beat of the music in his earbuds while his feet pounded away on the treadmill.  It was early and the gym was mostly empty; Rhett enjoyed having the place to himself.

Link texted him.  _Want to come over? I can make breakfast._

_Sure, but I need to go take a shower first. I’m at the gym._

_Just take a shower here, I don’t mind. You’ve got clothes here._

_Okay. See you soon._

After he finished his workout Rhett headed over to Link’s house, letting himself in with the key Link had given him. Link was laying on the couch in his pajamas and his hair was messy; he looked like he just got out of bed. Rhett leaned down to kiss him.

“Wow, you’re sweaty.” Link exclaimed. Rhett rubbed his forehead against Link’s. “Yeah I am.” He laughed as he headed towards the bathroom.

Rhett turned on the water as hot as he could stand it, undressed, and got in. He held his head underneath the shower head and got his head wet before stepping back and leaning against the shower wall. He closed his eyes and breathed in the warm air. He was startled out of this meditative state by the sound of the shower curtain opening.

“May I join you?” Link stood next to the shower wearing nothing but a seductive smile.

“Link, I didn’t hear you come in.” Rhett started to turn away from Link’s gaze. Undeterred, Link stepped into the shower with him.

“Rhett, why are you hiding? We’ve seen each other naked plenty of times, even before we started sleeping together.”

“I know but…I’m still kind of shy.” Rhett kept his back turned towards Link.  He and Link had been together for almost two months, but he still wasn’t used to being naked with him.

Link ran his hands up and down Rhett’s back. “Don’t be scared, I just wanted to see you…all of you.”

Rhett turned towards Link and began kissing him. Link pressed Rhett against the shower wall and caressed his wet skin. Rhett also allowed his hands to wander around Link’s body, eventually stopping to cup his ass.

“Link, there’s barely enough room in here to do anything. Maybe we should get out.”

Link turned around and placed his back against Rhett’s chest. “I think there’s something we could do.” Link took Rhett’s hand and placed it on his cock. Rhett smiled as he began to stoke Link. “Hmmm, this is really nice.” He said.

“I know.” Link reached behind his back and began to mimic what Rhett was doing to him, his hand moving slowly up and down Rhett’s cock. The two men sighed and groaned as they continued to touch each other, their wet bodies moving together in the same rhythm. Rhett placed a hand on the shower wall in order to brace himself, and Link placed his hand on top of his.

“Rhett, I’m close.”

“Me too.”

“Can we do it together?”

“Please.” Rhett sighed.

“All right, whenever you’re ready.”

“Okay.”

Rhett let out a high pitched whimper as he came, and Link followed, harmonizing Rhett’s whine with a low guttural groan of his own. Link turned around to face Rhett. “I guess we should wash up now.”

Rhett laughed. “We probably should. I’m surprised we haven’t run out of hot water yet.”

Rhett and Link took turns using Link’s loofah to scrub each other’s bodies. Rhett took his time; he wanted to touch every inch of Link’s body. Link stood on his toes in order to wash Rhett’s hair before moving on to cleanse the rest of his body.

Rhett finally reached down to turn off the water, and Link gave him a swift smack on the ass as they got out of the shower. They wrapped towels around their waists and stopped to lean against the sink and kiss before going into Link’s bedroom.

“That was the best shower I’ve had in a while.” Rhett said as he got dressed. He pulled a t-shirt over his head and wrapped his arms around Link’s waist. “Maybe I should get dirty more often.”

“I’d like that.” Link said. He kissed Rhett then pulled himself away in order to go make breakfast. Rhett watched him walk away, briefly picturing his wet naked body.

“Yup, definitely doing that again.”


End file.
